nindo_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kameko
Background Kameko was born in Konohagakure as the only child of Rin Mei, and the second child of Leo Fujirama, Kirigakure's shinobi. The details of the story of Rin Mei and Leo are still unknown. Kameko never met her father, nor knew his name or anything about him. All she had from his was a necklace, that her mother gave to her, saying Leo gave the necklace to Rin Mei to never forget him. Kameko grew up with her mother, who was a retired Jounin ranked Genjutsu specialist. They spent their whole life in peace and harmony, that also helped Kameko a lot to develop her own personality, remaining calm, reasonable and well-collected most of the time, even during a fight. Rin Mei paid high attention on teaching hee daughter, that just made the bond between them even more stronger. Personality Kameko is a caring and brave girl. She shows great care and concern towards her team mates. Her personality is unyielding, honest, and simple. She's very polite and addresses everyone on the right way. It is rather difficult to get her to open up properly, though she is someone who many people choose to trust upon encounter and can easily win the loyalty and heart of those around her. She may seem to take many things lightly, almost in a carefree manner, and appear light-hearted at times. She is hard to anger, but she is said to be frightening when she is in a bad mood, but luckily, this is very rare. Appearance Kameko had shoulder-lenght blue hair and crystal blue eyes with grayish-lavender eye shadow. Kameko's standard attire consists of a long sleeved, gray lined mesh T-shirt under a gray medium-lenght sleeved shirt. She wears shorts, and a unique skirt and regular shinobi boots. Her pouch is attached to her belt at the front of her outfit. She also wears a kunai holster which is strapped to her right thigh. Abilities Trademark Technique Kameko had shown a natural talent for origami and even developed it into her fighting style, able to infuse her chakra with it and develop paper ninjutsu. Ninjutsu In the Academy Kameko graduated with average grades, however she always seemed to be more talented at Ninjutsu, than at any other techniques. Even though her natural affinity is not discovered yet, she already found her own, unique fighting style, that includes paper techniques. Kameko shows a natural talent for origami and even developed it into her fighting style, able to infuse her chakra with it and develop paper ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu In the Academy Kameko was taught about the basic knowledge of the Fūinjutsu techniques, however she never used this style, and doesn't even know if she is talented at this, or not. Genjutsu Kameko's mother, Rin Mei paid high attention to teaching her daughter how to release and use Genjutsu. Even though Kameko was never really pleased to learn this art, she seemed to be decent at illusion techniques. Thank to her mother, she is now able to release and use D-rank Genjutsu. Taijutsu Kameko's greatest weakness is Taijutsu. She's very untalented at this art, even though she always did her best to develop her skills to at least decent. She can dodge some basic attacks and flail her hands violently if needed, but she does her very best to avoid the hand-to-hand combat. Because of this she did her best to increase her speed. Bukijutsu Kameko's favorite art is the Kayakujutsu, that are techniques that involve the use of explosives. A common variation of kayakujutsu is the usage of explosive tags. Kameko hides the explosive tags within her paper shuriken and her paper clones as well. Kameko shows to be rather skilled at marksmanship, hitting 80/100 marks each time either with shuriken, kunai, senbon, or any other hand-held weapons. Usually she uses her paper shurikens throwing more paper weapons at the same time at the opponent, making it rather hard to dodge. Stats Strength in Techniques Strength in Missions Other Skills Kameko is very keen-minded, she has great observational and analytical abilities. Trivia *The name Kameko means "superior child". * Kameko's favorite word is "Team work". * She doesn't eat any kind of meat, she eats only vegetables, fruits and fish. * Kameko's theme song is Konan's theme song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brajWNlYJ0w Creation and Conception "I wanted to try out something new, and since I find Konan the best female character of Naruto, the choice was really not hard. I also play Touhou, and Reimu uses sealing tags as her attacks, that also inspires me to create a few unique techniques. I choosed the name Kameko, because Kami means paper (or god) also, my very first OC was named Kameko, so this name is special to me." – Mina